


(My Love is Like)

by misbegotten



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin is more than willing to take the blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(My Love is Like)

There was a heatwave in Storybrooke. Granny's did a fine business in lemonade and ice cream, and everyone sweated. Some pointed their fingers at Regina for the peculiar weather, unheard of it as it was for Maine, though she had mostly been laying low since the town regained their memories. Most residents blamed it on Rumplestiltskin, as was their wont.

Rumplestiltskin was willing to take the blame if the end result was Belle in a two piece swimsuit that Ruby had helped her pick out. It left little to the imagination, and Rumplestiltskin had a very active imagination. Centuries worth, to be accurate. None of which had prepared him for the sight of Belle on his back porch, happily sunning herself on a wide lawn chair, a book propped in her lap.

"You'll burn, dearie," he said, leaning on his cane for physical and mental support. The urge to cross the distance between them and rip the damn bits of fabric off Belle's lithe body was almost overwhelming.

Almost.

Belle looked up from her book and beamed at him. She was still living at her apartment above the library, but nothing there offered the privacy and sunny expanse of his back porch. "I got a lovely ointment from Mr. Clark to prevent that," she said. "Come and see."

Rumplestiltskin stepped forward and took her hand, and the tantalizing fragrance of coconut wafted towards him. He bent his head and kissed the back of her hand, tasting the sweet tang of the sun lotion and the underlying sweetness of Belle's skin.

Control, he reminded himself.

"Aren't you miserable in that stuffy old suit?" Belle teased, as his lips lingered on her hand. "I'm not wearing petticoats or corsets."

"I noticed," he said dryly. She pulled back her hand, but her eyes sparkled brighter than the sweltering sun.

"Do you like it?" she asked hesitantly, ducking her chin towards the bikini. "It's not too... immodest?"

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "My dear girl, you could never be immodest. Though I might object if you took to wearing this getup down Main Street. A few people might spontaneously combust."

She laughed and tilted her head up for another kiss. This was so much better, though, than the fleeting touches he had dared. This was lips against lips, skin on skin, and now Rumplestiltskin _was_ on fire in the suit, choking beneath its dark fabric that kept him from tasting more of her.

"Sweetheart," he said, drawing back from her. "I'm only a man. I cannot be held accountable for my actions if a siren takes up residence in my backyard."

Belle lay a hand on his cheek, contrite. "I didn't mean to tease." Kissing him again, a short peck, she rose from the lawn chair and headed towards his back door. "I'll get some ice for us both," she said jauntily.

A few moments later, the back door opened again and the top of her bikini floated out. "Would you like it in here or out there?"

Control, Rumplestiltskin thought with a great deal of satisfaction, was highly overrated.


End file.
